The present invention relates to a process for the production of granular metal-capturing agents for treating waste effluents containing heavy metals, which agents are economical in cost and excellent in water-permeability and other performance characteristics.
It has been known hitherto to capture heavy metals contained in waste effluents by conventional methods wherein chemicals, active carbon and ion-exchange resins are used as the metal-capturing agent. However, such methods are expensive and are not satisfactory because of their inferior capturing action.